blogclan_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Shadowpaw/Shadowmoon
Introduction Shadowpaw is a sleek-furred white she-cat with light-ish gray points on her paws, face, muzzle, ears, and tail with blue eyes. I am a blue point Siamese apprentice of BlogClan and don't have a mentor. I am fairly new on the Blog and don't have much activity. If you want to call me by my nickname, call me Shadow! I have a cat, Moon, who I like to imagine as Moonfire sometimes, is a flame point Siamese/Ragdoll cross tom with sky-blue eyes that occasionally glow fiery red when they reflect light. (Cool right? :) BlogClan Like I mentioned before, I am fairly new and don't have any Fanfictions (I have like three ideas and am working on them) or many articles (I am currently working on my first two), but I plan to do this in the future because well yeah. I have started my first game: Shadow's NTA! I am planning on starting another but have no idea. Anyway, I try to comment as much as I can but I don't always have time, but I will always try. How I found BlogClan I was scrolling through Warriors Wiki and saw "Kate's Blog" on some references and I kept checking it out. After quite a while, I liked it. I decided it was cool and joined. I don't remember the date I joined, but it was in November 2018 (somewhere around the 10th I think). How I found Warriors In the beginning, I didn't really like books that much. (HOW DARE I LOL) Later I got into Wings of Fire. My friend who was also reading it convinced me to start Warriors so that we weren't reading the same thing. (Why though?) Anyway, she accidentally ordered Dawn of The Clans, so I was confused and bored at first. Later, I saw how many people loved it and decided to read it. I was getting intrigued and read it more and more until DoTC was finished. That's why I have a special affection for DoTC. Anyway, I read and read and here I am now! :D I'm currently in the middle of PoT. Personality I am fun, sarcastic, and sometimes a bit awkward (just a little). But when I am face to face with people, I am pretty shy unless I know them pretty well. I try not to be annoying and try to be kind and energetic. I am also a bit short-tempered at times and grumpy when I don't get my sleep. But I'm also a bit over sympathetic in my mind at times and try to be kind. Lately, I have opened up a bit more. I'm also a bit of a nerd and smart. Names Shadow (nickname) Shadow Under Winter Moon (winter) Shadow Cast By Winter Moon (winter one that I changed because it made no sense) Shadow Beneath Moon-shaped New Year's Fireworks (New Year) Shadowpaw/Shadowmoon | Shadow (the one I use when there is no holiday) Shadowmoon (former) ShadowCat360 (wiki one) Here are some names that I have somehow called Moon: Mooni Moona Mano Nooni Mani Mooinee Mana Mooin Moooooooooooooooooooooooin Nani Moono Mooino Coochi Cuti Mony Moony Meenie Manya Moonya Mooya Maya Moina Mowini Moo Oof. I have a nicely twisted tongue... Have any ideas for names (for me) for the coming events? Type below! Sparkling Christmas Shadow on Snow-colored Moon (Crystie) Spring Shadow Cast By Cat Under Moon (Frosto) Halloween: Shadow Cast Moon lit by Jack-o-lanterns (by Sandy) About Moon! :D Alright, let's see... Moon is a Flame point Siamese/Ragdoll cross. His blue eyes occasionally glow red when he is in the dark and they reflect light, also on camera. We got him from somebody who was giving her cat's kits away because there wasn't room in their house for them. His former name was Sky, given by his former owners. We got him from a litter of 8 (AHEM Warrior cats why is the max litter number 4? Hmmmmmmm). He loves to play with straws (yes, straws) and wrecking carpets (literally, a part of the carpet on our stairs is completely reduced to wood). He doesn't like to show affection by licking, but by head-butting and rubbing. He does NOT like to be picked up, as several scratches and failed attempts have taught me. Almost all the toys he has (or, rather, HAD) are WRECKED! (Get the feeling he likes his claws?) Also, I'll admit he's not as loving as some people describe their cats :(. But he still loves me cuz well he's my kitty! And he sleeps in the CUTEST positions! <3 Instead of responding to his name, he seems to like this tsk tsk (but in a sweeter, slower way) sound that I can make. :/ Fanfictions and Articles I don't have any Fanfics or articles yet, but here are my ideas: Fanfics: Moon's Loyalty: (based off Moon) Moon has been a kittypet for his whole life. He likes his housefolk, but cut off from the outside, stuck in the walls of his Twoleg den, he yearns for more. But one day, he finally gets away and meets cats he never knew existed. After seeing the ways of both worlds, Moon will have to decide: where do his loyalties really lie? Dark Hearted: Sorry, the plot's figured out, I just can't make up a good summary! But get ready for some good twists! (I hope!) Shadowmoon's (something): Sorry, the plot's not figured out yet... Articles: The Questioning of the Clan cats: A skit This is going to be a skit on some questionable cats being questioned. I will try to make it funny :P Relating Warriors to Wings of Fire Here it will be more serious, seeing some connections between characters. Real Life Friends BTW, none of these are on BlogClan. And I judged their "names" by what they liked and stuff. Redkit is the only one I asked, lol. Redkit/flame (my brother. Eh, we aren't really friends lol, we are more like archnemesis. Sibling love.) and my brother Carkit (he loves cars.) Peacockpaw Prowlpaw Potatopaw (aaa all the ps) Chickenwing (I think? She kept saying chicken nuggets at one point but that was long ago...) and her sister Moonpaw (she has something to do with moonlight I guess?) and their brother Hockeykit (he loves hockey, and no I am not really his friend lol) Quotes Go on and write what I've said around the blog! "Ummmmmmmm… Anything else I should know?" ~ Shadow asking about NTA on the warriors game page Cool people who decided to type their name on this section (BlogClan Friends) It's in the title... Just pretend you are my friend and type your name. Thx! Gingerpaw/Gingie (You're welcome, cuz I (Shadowpaw/moon) added the link :P) Crystalkit/Crystie who thinks this should be a "BlogClan Friends" thing:P Sandy (Sandkit/stone who will become an apprentice soon) Bluebellpaw (Bluebell) Frosto Squirrelpaw/Squirrel What People say about me Write whatever you want! Shadow is very sweet, very very sweet. She is always so kind and a super great friend! ❤ -Crystie Shadow is awesome and a great friend! ❤ ~ Sandy SHE IS A GREAT FRIEND!!!!!! - Squirrel (paw/talon) Trivia -Likes cats -Favorite colors are blue, black, and purple -Started Warriors at DoTC and still reading -Birthday is on October 18 -Has a cat, Moon -Lives in Canada, but has a Pakistani background (Any other desi here? Guessing not. :P) -Likes art and science -Favorite Clan is probably ShadowClan -Is a GRAMMAR CRITIC unless I don't care -Likes Pokemon (favorites are probably Litten, female and male Meowstic, Espeon, shiny Umbreon, Glaceon, Eevee, and shiny Gardevior :P) -Likes Wings of Fire -Likes Minecraft a little :P And plays it -Likes to draw but SUCKS at it -Likes FOOD cuz who doesn't? -Has Celiac Disease -Doesn't know what else to write :P Ship names Shandy (Shadow and Sandy) Gallery Shadow by Crystie.png|Shadow by Crystie Shadow by Sandy.jpg|Shadow by Sandy D5789516-D6ED-45A7-B433-6E011C7FA4E5.jpeg|Shadow by Squirrel Alright, that's the end of it! Thanks to the very awesome Crystie for the coding! :) Category:Apprentice Category:She-cat